SAIjunkan
by Oriminally
Summary: Come let’s play our little fruit’s basket game. We’re all waiting for the final piece. Last one in’s the Onigiri… First one can be the strawberry. Come and play our little fruit’s basket game… We’re all waiting to be called… Full Summary Inside


**_Title_****_: _****SAI****junkan**

**_Authoress_**_: Lady Constantine_

**_Fandom from Which This Fiction Hails_****_: Fruits Basket_**

**_Genre_**_: Tragedy/Mystery_

**_Warnings_****_: Rated T for language, sexual innuendos, nudity, and gruesome character death, ETC._**

**_Summary:_**

_ Kukukukuku child, come let's play our little fruit's basket game. We're all waiting for the final piece. Last one in's the Onigiri... First one in can be the strawberry. Kukukukuku come and play our little fruit's basket game... We're all waiting to be called._

_ An Alternate Universe type fic. What if Tohru never came and thus we never found a solution and the dreaded curse? What if it was a whole new game entirely, but wait... there is no 'other element' or 'saving grace' character... This game will focus solely on the Zodiac and their 'Kami'. It's all eyes on you... the last one in the basket-the rice ball. _

_Remember the good always die young..._

* * *

**_Author's Note_****_: My summary doesn't give much away, but this is a fic to be expected. For those who know of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, this fic applies the same concept of what-ifs and different ways the story could go and might go. So ultimately I'll have five arcs that each entails a different side of the story. I plan on making each arc about at least ten chapters to twenty-five chapters max. If the arc will be longer I will tell you. Now onward to the rules._**

**_-Rules of the Game-_**

**_What you must know about this story is that it is based on reviews. After all players are introduced- which will take a good amount of chapters not including the Q/A chapters I have planned- I will take a little break. This break will be used to average the amount of reviews per chapter. You MUST review to see all the arcs. You MUST review to see chapters, since this is a time-consuming project I have to know there's interest before I venture further._**

**_As you review, you may enter in your 'opinions' about what will happen next, when you do so the 'theories' of the game my change. Now the reason why I say theories is because some theories are completely FALSE. An example of a review I mean is this:_**

**_Lady Constantine: Theories 2 and 7 are FALSE, (state why it is false). So it cannot be true (state new theory)._**

**_By that people can submit and take away these unnecessary theories, and hopefully solve the mysteries before time is up. Since I expect no one to even have a right inkling of the game until the third arc, I think it's pretty safe to say this will take some massive brain power._**

**_-Uh Confusing, Much?-_**

**_'This story is too complicated!' _**

**_Actually that's not the case at all, all you have to do is read and review, my part's the hardest. Reviewers are allowed an in-chapter experience, meaning the way the story goes depends on the majority. You are allowed to submit your own 'theories' you have come across throughout the chapters (as explained above). This will decidedly make the story easier or more complex and in-depth. This fic depends on YOU, and basically is controlled by YOU except for the fact that I am writing it and only I know the real answers..._**

**_-I'm STILL Confused-_**

**_It'll make more sense as we go along. This is the biggest project I plan to work on so expect updates to be slow. Slow updates might also hint towards the fact that I want more reviews before I continue. I'm not usually so miserly (beggars can't be choosers), but I absolutely need to know that people are interested._**

**_ I hope you enjoy the story to its fullest despite the length, and if it comes to a point where I am lacking in reviews please understand that the project will stop until reviews are gained. That does NOT mean it is discontinued, simply suspended until otherwise._**

**_The fate of the Zodiac depends on you and only you...There is no OC or Tohru this time..._**

**_Only you..._**

**_Good luck!_**

* * *

**_Prologue: The Onigiri Messed Up the Basket_**

_-Yawns- Ah, hello new ones, are you here to come play the game with us?_

_..._

_What? You don't know what game? Hmm, that is a predicament. I supposed you would like to me explain it to you..._

_..._

_-Laughs- Yes, you would very much like it if I explained it to you. But I'm not going to. You see... I like unfair games with unreasonable odds. It keeps things... interesting. But don't worry my dear; I'm not totally against you... I might actually help you some. All I ask you in return is to help our fellow players find their way out of the basket._

_..._

_-Laughs- So you still don't trust me?_

_..._

_Fine, be silent, hmph, It won't matter much. Eventually everyone shares the same fate as their predecessors._

_...?!_

_Yes, that's right... an unhappy death... Would you like my help now?_

_..._

_-Kukukukukuku- Child, you're a stubborn one. But, sometimes... that's a good thing. Never give up your will to live, and you might just make it... this time around._

_. . . . . . . ._

_Ah yes, I'll help you now._

_I won't say we never found a way to diminish the curse, but, rather, it was too late to save us all. And now... the times have been reset and old remedies no longer cures new wounds. We must quickly save the new Zodiac from their horrible fate. How? You must remember these key facts._

_1) __When 'Kami' dies, each Zodiac member will die within twelve months of his/her death._

_2) __The one who was most hated died first._

_3) __The one who was most loved died last._

_4) __Two of the deaths were suicide._

_5) __Those two who died by suicide will be the first to die this time._

_6) __The two who will die first will also be the most loved._

_7) __Even those 'freed' can still die if 'Kami' dies._

_8) __Only eight deaths were murders._

_9) __There are two 'Kamis'._

_10) __Only one contains the power to bring death to the Zodiac members._

_These are the facts we know so far, rather, I shall call them 'theories'-your theories, and human theories are often imperfect assumptions. They will continually change until the right order is aligned. Who is to know the right order? That is a burden you must carry on your own, dear._

_...?!_

_Don't worry... I'll be there to help you, until... you awaken._

_. . . . . . . ._

_-Laughs- You didn't REALLY think I'd leave you out of the fun did I? -Kukukukuku-, how foolish. Don't worry though; this time... you're not the Onigiri... _

_Good luck my dear..._

_Remember the good always die young... Hehehehehe_

* * *

**_A/N: Now that you've gotten a little taste of what's to be expected, I hope you stick around. Playing a game is always fun when you have many players. It allows so many outcomes... Occasionally I will drop hints on my profile, so make sure you check there often! Until next chapter, Sayonara!_**


End file.
